headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Voyager: Emanations
"Emanations" is the eighth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager and the ninth episode of the series overall if one counts the two-part pilot episode as two episodes. Combining the totals of all episodes in the Star Trek television production line, it is the 355th episode of the entire franchise. It was directed by David Livingston with a script written by Brannon Braga. It first aired on UPN on Monday, March 13th, 1995. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * ''Star Trek'' was created by Gene Roddenberry. * "VOY: Emanations" serves as a short cut to this page. * Stardate: 48623.5 * Production code number: 40840-109. * This episode is included on disc one of the Star Trek: Voyager: Season One DVD collection. The collection was produced by Paramount Home Video and released in Region 1 format on February 24th, 2004. * The events of this episode take place in the year 2371. * This is the second episode of Star Trek: Voyager directed by David Livingston. He directs twenty-eight episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Cloud". His next episode is "Learning Curve". * This is the fourth episode of Star Trek: Voyager written by Brannon Braga. He writes forty-nine episodes of the series in total, including story treatments. He previously wrote "The Cloud". His next episode is Star Trek: Voyager: Cathexis|"Cathexis"]]. * This is the first credited acting work for John Cirigliano. * This is the first time that Seska is identified by name. What else have they done? * Actor Jerry Hardin is best known for playing the role of the mysterious "Deep Throat" from season one of the FOX Network television series The X-Files. * Actor Jeffrey Alan Chandler also played the Guardian on the "Facets" episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Quotes * Kathryn Janeway: Captain's log, stardate 48623.5 - There are 246 elements known to Federation science. We believe we have just discovered the 247th, inside the ring system of a class D planet. .... * Harry Kim: You think they do have an afterlife? That the energy field is where they exist at a higher level of consciousness, just like they believe? * Kathryn Janeway: I'm not certain. But I am certain about this: what we don't know about death... is far, far greater than what we do know. .... * Kathryn Janeway: This may not make much sense to you now - a young man at the beginning of his career. But one of the things you learn as you move up the ranks and get a little older is that... you wish you had more time in your youth to really... absorb all the things that happen to you. It goes by so fast. It's so easy to become jaded, to treat the extraordinary like just another day at the office. But sometimes... there are experiences which transcend all that. You've just had one, Mr. Kim. And I want you to live with it for a little while. Write about it if you feel like it. Paint. Express yourself in some fashion. The bridge will still be there in two days. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:1995/Episodes Category:March, 1995/Episodes